Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Luer activated devices. More particularly, invention relates to a male reflux valve for connection to a female Luer device and operable to allow fluid flow therethrough when connected thereto and to preclude reflux of fluid upon disconnection.
Description of the Background Art
Presently there exist numerous types of male reflux valves for intravenous (IV) lines, containers and the like that include an internal check valve that remains closed against a valve seat in its natural state to preclude fluid flow through the valve. When accessed by a device, the check valve is moved to a compressed state to unseat the check valve from the valve seat and allow bidirectional fluid flow through the valve. Upon disconnection of the access device, the check valve returns to its natural state to reseat itself against the valve seat thereby once again precluding fluid flow through the valve. Importantly, a male reflux valve connected to the IV line, container or the like precludes fluid from escaping therefrom unless and until it is accessed by an access device having the corresponding female Luer connection. Once accessed by the access device having the corresponding female Luer connection, fluid is allowed to flow bi-directionally through the valve out of the IV line, container or the like or into the IV line into the access device, container or the like from the access device.
Male reflux valves have been in widespread use in the medical industry, most commonly as ports in IV lines. More specifically, at their distal end, medical male reflux valves are typically configured with a tube end for fluid-tight connection into the IV line and a male Luer taper connection at their proximal end allowing connection thereto by the access device having a corresponding female Luer taper connection.
Typical male Luer taper connections may either comprise a Luer slip connection or a Luer lock connection. Luer slip connections comprise a Luer slip taper to achieve a press-fit slip connection between the male Luer slip taper of the male reflux valve and the corresponding female Luer slip taper of the access device. Male Luer lock connections include internal threads that threadably receive a corresponding tabbed hub on the female Luer lock connection of the access device. The Luer taper connections often conform to the industry standards specified in ISO 594, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. Typical access devices include swabable valves of IV lines and other instruments having a female Luer connection that may be quickly connected to the male Luer connection of the male reflux valve.
Prior art patents on swabable valves owned by the assignee of this application are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,651,956 and 6,036,171, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein. Patents on prior a male reflux valves owned by the assignee of this application include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,299,132, 6,543,745 and 6,609,696, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
It is desirous for the design of the male reflux valves is such that it promotes assembly by automated equipment during manufacture. Unfortunately, prior art male reflux valves are not easily assembled during their manufacture.
Therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the reflux valve art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a male reflux valve having a design that is capable of being automatically assembled by automated assembly equipment during manufacture, thereby reducing the costs of manufacturing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a male reflux valve having an elastomeric valve element that is operatively positioned in the distal body portion and then retained into position by a core inserted into the distal body portion.
Another object of this invention is to provide a male reflux valve having a cannula-shaped actuator that is reciprocably and rotatably retained within the proximal body portion to open and close the valve element upon engagement and disengagement by an access device. Another object of this invention is to provide a male reflux valve that includes an anti-rotation feature to preclude rotation of the actuator as it is initially engaged by the access device or as the access device is initially being disengaged, thereby precluding an initial twisting torque being applied to the valve element as it is initially engaged or disengaged by the actuator.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.